Time to fight
by Inu no youkai
Summary: A new mysterious man appears in Fairy Tail, is he up to no good? Now, new feelings appear and the couple have to fight their way through everything in their path. Sorry, no other idea of a title, boring but read anyway
1. Chapter 1

*sigh*SOO much work from school! Cannot finish! But anyway, new story coming up! I'll try my best to update while I can Anyway, this might be quite bad cause I really don't know how to write this kind of stories. The story just 'pinged' and wah-la, I got the idea. Any comments are wanted so do your best to review and I'll do my best to write.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'll probably not need to go to school anymore.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: A new member in Fairy Tail

The door opened and in came a guy, quite tall and lean. Movements and fights all stopped as the members examined the guy who just came in. He had blonde hair and an oval face. He's eyes were a piercing sapphire blue that were cold and icy. He had high-cheek bones and had a cruel smirk adorning his handsome features. He wore a red shirt with a black cloak with brown pants. There were bandages running down his legs and arms. There were straps on his arms and legs too. There were two swords on his right and left side. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. His gaze stopped when he realized the one he was looking for was not there and he went out again, supposingly back to his house.

The Fairy Tail members were left staring at each other in curiosity. Then, they continued fighting, not thinking much of it as new members coming in now and then was not uncommon. However, the fights were not that noisy as the usual two members were missing, their usual bickering gone because they were on a mission, together with the two woman that could stop the two's fighting.

Suddenly, the door opened again and in came the four we were just talking about.

"I'm HOME!" shouted a very familiar voice to the fighting people.

"You idiot! You don't have to scream so loud!" followed a next voice, obviously reprimanding the first.

"What did you say? You wanna fight, ice-head?" the first voice bellowed back.

"You two, be quiet before I blast you both into millennium!" came a third voice and the first two immediately went down, only an 'Aye!' was heard after that. Then, everybody saw Erza with her as usual huge luggage, a burning Natsu and freezing Gray, stripped naked as usal, quarrelling behind Erza's back and Lucy, looking happily and ignoring the bickering two.

"Welcome home, you four," Mirajane said with a smile as always. Gray then caught sight of an ugly drawing. "Who drew this? It's damn ugly," Gray commented. Mirajane started to sniff, "It was me…" Then, she began to bawl. Gray quickly put up his hands and surrendered, swiftly apologizing to her. Lots of people smiled, it seemed more like home when these people are back.

A figure stood in the shadows and smirked, "Things have gotten interesting…" Then, he walked off, going to plan his moves while in Fairy Tail.

WAH-LA! Oh… taking advantage of a Friday night~! ^_^ Anyway, I'm sorry it's so short but I promise I'll probably update within a month, so be a diligent reader and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Straight to the story, nothing to say…

Disclaimer: Must I say more…

Enjoy! Then review! ^_

Chapter 2: A mission accomplished in one day

'CRASH!' 'BANG!' 'WHOOSH!' 'CRACK!' As usual, the day in Fairy Tail started off with fights, which started from Natsu picking them. AGAIN!

"Stupid Natsu, get back here. You wanna fight, you got it! Just don't come crying to me when you lose," the ice mage bellowed, causing the fire-user to dash to him and shouted, "What did you say, you stupid ice brain?"

"You heard me, you fire-cackling loser," Gray insulted back.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said, taking a gulp of beer, causing a frantic Gray. Then, Natsu punched Gray, causing Gray to forget about his clothes again. Cana sighed.

Suddenly, in the midst of the heated battle, before the two mages started using magic, two hands went in between them and pushed them apart, albeit being very rough at it. "You two will stop this right now, or else…" Erza threatened, glaring at both. They immediately hugged each other and Natsu went 'Aye!'

"There it is: Happy number two," Lucy said.

"Aye!" the real Happy said.

Then, the door swung open and in walked the mysterious guy from yesterday. Everybody looked at him as he went to the mission board and took a mission from there. Natsu immediately went up to him and brought out his hand, "Hi! I'm Natsu. What's your name?" The stranger looked at Natsu and his hand then slapped it away, causing a gasp from the members.

"I don't need your friendship," he said, smirking as Natsu glared at him, soon burning. He was about to pounce on the guy when Makarov said, "Natsu! Enough! This is our newest member:Tsuyoshi. Treat him nicely, everyone and _Natsu_ ." Makarov emphasized Natsu's name just so that he would get the point. Natsu 'hmphed'. Lucy just looked at the new guy and ignored Natsu's quiet whining. Erza looked at him and thought, 'There's something familiar about this guy, his attitude, character and behavior. Hmph… must be me thinking too much about it.'

Tsuyoshi then smirked and walked out, causing Natsu to want and punch his face again. Soon, the fights resumed and all was _not_ peaceful again.

The next day, Natsu was glaring at Gray when Tsuyoshi came in. He went to the mission board again to take a mission.

"Wait a second, didn't that guy just took a mission yesterday?" Gray asked, perplexed as to how the guy could finish the mission so fast. Unless it was an easy mission.

"YEA! How can he be back so soon?" Natsu said. Tsuyoshi smirked, "Well, for one, the mission was simple. And second, I'm strong." Then walked away coolly. Natsu glared daggers but went to ask Mirajane about the mission.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, he took a mission about going to a town and destroying a group of bandits. But he said that a dark organization also came and he defeated them," Mirajane finished.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Natsu burst out. Gray's mouth was agape as well.

"Well, it wasn't me so go and ask him yourself," Mirajane said with a smile, getting back to her work. Natsu and Gray immediately dashed out of the place. Mirajane stood there smiling, knowing what would happen. Soon, they dashed back again.

"Where… is..he's damn…. House?" both panted out, clutching the table for support. Mirajane giggled and told them and they dashed out again. Mirajane chuckled. Such enthusiasm, even though maybe Tsuyoshi won't even be there.

Owari~ done and gone! Reviews much appreciated…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

PeepS! I'm so sorry I didn't update for soo long! Super damn busy leh! Got blocktest and lots of homework…. Sigh… so tiring!

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

**D.L.S: Thanks very much for the wonderful comment! I will try my best to improvise my story to better standards that hopefully meet your taste. **

**WolfSound: Thank you for supporting my story! ^^**

**xjakx: Oh my gosh! Thanks soooo much for the nice names. I have decided to use Tsuyoshi. Sounds soo cool. Thank you once again for the review! **

Disclaimer: … just get on with it.

Enjoy^^

Chapter 3: A mission

"Gray, Erza and Tsuyoshi, I want the three of you to go on a mission," Makarov said, talking to the three said people standing in front of him.

"WHAT!" Gray immediately bursted, no way was he going on a mission with HIM! "Why not with Natsu and Lucy(not to forget Happy)?"

"They have gone on a mission together, just like they used to before," Makarov explained. "And this mission could be dangerous so I want Tsuyoshi to go with you." Makarov told Gray, answering the unspoken question which was 'Why don't Erza and I just go together?'

The mission was to go to Minerva, a country, and help a rich merchandise to retrieve his goods. But Minerva was dangerous, known for the any dark gangs hanging out there. The three-man gang set off the next day. They had to go by train to reach Minerva in two days. The mission shouldn't be too long unless they meet up with dark gangs.

The next day, Tsuyoshi arrived first and Gray was next to arrive at the station.

"Man, women are slow. Especially Erza, with her huge luggage," Gray grumbled.

"Well, you aren't very fast yourself since I was waiting for a full ten minutes before you arrived. Besides, Erza is stronger than you and if she hears that, she would probably slaughter you," Tsuyoshi teased with a smirk on his face. Gray immediately glared at him.

"What do you know about Erza? And was I talking to you, Tsuyoshi?" Gray glared heatedly at said person.

"Well, I know that she would slaughter you. I know her well enough to realize at least that much. And well, forgive me if you want to continue acting insane and talk to yourself. Please, go on, seeing as you weren't talking to me, I'll let you continue with your insane grumbling," Tsuyoshi smartly countered. Gray got even angrier, if possible. Fortunately, Erza arrived then, staring cutely and confusedly at them, her head tilted a little. When Gray saw that, he blushed. Even Tsuyoshi blushed slightly, seeing Erza's face.

"What are you guys doing?" Erza said curiously. Tsuyoshi and Gray coughed and mumbled a 'nothing'.

"Alright then, since it's nothing… we set off!" Erza proclaimed and went ahead, dragging her heavy luggage effortlessly. Tsuyoshi and Gray followed her, cursing each other. They boarded the train and began to talk about the mission.

"We shall do this: Gray and I will be distraction for you to strike the enemy when they are distracted," Erza explained, getting an angered look from both males. Tilting her head in confusion, at the same time looking cute again, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Why should you be the distraction? Gray alone should be enough, unless he's not strong enough," Tsuyoshi murmured softly.

"What!" Gray protested. "Whadda ya mean? I am strong enough… but I agree with the jerk, Erza. There's no need for you to be distraction. Me and the jerk would be enough," Gray agreed, eager to protect Erza if necessary.

"But I don't get it… why can't I be the distraction?" Erza, despite being strong, was extremely naïve.

"You are strong, beautiful and courageous. I don't want you to get hurt, my dear Erza flower," Tsuyoshi said, caressing her cheek, causing a light blush to come to the redhead's face. Gray was angered and snatched his hand off. Erza was once again confused.

"Don't touch her as if you know her so well, bastard," Gray refrained himself from saying 'she's mine'.

"Well, I have known her for quite a long time," Tsuyoshi suddenly proclaimed with a smirk. Erza blushed; he was pretty cute. Gray was more angry than confused; how could Erza blush when a jerk like him said something. Jealousy coursed through his veins.

"Come on, we should be getting on with the mission," Gray said, turning away so that he won't see the scene. Erza realized that he was upset and immediately went to him. In the process, she tripped, thanks to her luggage, and was prepared to hit the floor. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught her and when she looked up to see her savior, Gray was looking at her with worry and concern. She blushed a heavy red but they soon jumped away. Continuing with their journey, they refused to look at one another.

Unknown to them, Tsuyoshi was looking on with a sneer on his face. "Soon, my pretty flower, I will make you mine. If not, prepare to die."

THERE! Sorry, I haven't updated for SUPER LONG! And that it's so short… But the review button is more than ready to be pressed by readers~! XD

Happy reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I SINCERELY APOLOGISE~! X( I was one heck of a busy person these days. But no reason for not updating, SOOOO SORRY! Well, anyway, I had a piano exam. I almost died worrying about it! I only practiced for 2 months seriously, and it was A GRADE 8 EXAM! but then, I passed (not so badly) so REFLIEF…

After that, I failed my napfa test and had to retake! Boo Boo….

THEN, I had my EOYs (end-of-years) examinations. SUCK LIKE SHIT~! sigh…. Sad life I have. But not the saddest. Anyway, I'm updating (FINALLY)… So go ahead and

ENJOY~! XD

Oh.. and reviews…

**WolfSound lazytologin: OH! Thank you very much~! *confidence boosted* oh, and sorry…. Probably very late in updating again… D: **

**xjakx****: Thanks for the good advice… well, technically I don't read those thick thick books at all…. Got a phobia I think… looking at it! DX Anyway, thanks for your review and the nice and constructive comment! **

DisclaimerS: How could I own? If I did, I would have a red sports car and a castle-like house and a long haired dog named Alexander and toys ** and… and and … Anyway, you understand, people like me could never own something like Fairy Tail. So….

Chapter 4: Introductions

After fights, squabbles, pain, quarrels, glares and the list goes on and what not, they FINALLY (if I say so myself) arrived at Minerva. Well, first they needed to find the owner of the goods. Not that it was hard to spot. I mean, how hard can finding a rich man's house be? The answer: not hard at all. I mean, all you have to do is

climb up a hill.

turn left.

turn right after that.

turn left again.

then walk.

and then turn into a alley way.

and then turn climb further.

then walk.

and WAH-LA, you reach it! Doesn't sound hard at huh?

Well, the three were practically spewing out curses by the time they reached the uh.. appointed destination higher up.

"Hai… I've never been so LOST in my life! Sheesh.. now I'm pissed…. I wanna go home!" Gray whined and pouted, throwing himself on the ground.

"Whiny baby!" Tsuyoshi said, out of breath. Gray glared, preparing to pounce and just fell, his legs wobbling. Tsuyoshi snickered. Erza twitched and glared at both their backs facing her.

"Just now I thought I felt a cold chill run down my spine," Gray said, shivering.

"Yeah, me too. Full of hatred," Tsuyoshi emphasized. Both had a 'eek' look on their faces. Erza chuckled darkly, "Your imaginations, boys." Both blushed, not wanting to look bad in front of the one they loved.

GRAY3ERZA

ANYWAY…

They arrived at the house, no mansion and knocked on the door. A maid opened the door and welcomed them in. On the couch was their customer. They looked at him and went 'wow'. It was a surprisingly good-looking, young, normal guy, sleeping.

"Well, I had thought that our client would be someone old with an ugly beard and bald head, wearing funny, suspicious clothes and other.. stuff," Erza commented, saying aloud all their unspoken thoughts. Two nods confirmed their understanding. Then, they waited and waited.

Soon, (maybe) their customer woke up. He slowly rubbed his eyes and looked around. Erza blushed; the guy was quite cute when he just awoke. Sensing competition, Gray and Tsuyoshi resorted to glaring at the client. Suddenly, the client was very awake.

"Ah, are you the people from Fairy Tail sent? Wow, I never thought they would send such a cute girl too. Lucky!" he said off the bat. He received a slight blush and two scorching glares (wondering why it's so hot here? Yeah, jealousy). Well, Erza was never one for flirting so she got right down to the chase.

"May I know what kind of goods have you lost?" She inquired.

"Well, it is very important, considering that it is a traditional object passed down in my clan and several well, money and business related stuff. The bag itself is yellow-coloured with polka dots on it. So it should be quite easier to spot."

'Yellow with polka dots? What kinda bag is that? Does this guy have any fashion sense at all?' those were the thoughts running through the trios heads, if you wanted to know. (XD)

"Well, that certainly would be easy to spot," Gray commented. The client eagerly nodded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm called Yoru. What bout ya all?" he enthusiastically answered, jumping up and down.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, this to my left is Gray Fullbuster and to my right is Tsuyoshi Taka. Nice to meet you," Erza answered, nodding politely.

'He looks like a puppy, too bright and enthusiastic. Not really someone who looks like he just had his stuff stolen from him.' Tsuyoshi thought and nodded.

"Well, how about we go for tea first, Miss Erza?" he knelt down and extended a hand, waiting. She blushed, new to these kind of things.

"NO! She's coming with me," Gray blurted before anyone could say anything. Erza's eyes widened. Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed. And then, Gray dragged Erza out of the door, leaving the other two behind, basking in awkwardness.

"… Well, that was awkward, I guess," Yoru said. Tsuyoshi shrugged then glared.

~With Grza~

Gray was still holding Erza's hand and awkwardness bloomed like a flower between them.

"Well, let's go to a café first, since I dragged you out. Will you come with me?" Gray extended an arm and asked, bowing slightly. Erza blushed a colour that we never knew existed and nodded shyly.

Well, they talked and laughed. Newfound feelings bloomed for them. For Erza, it seemed that she had fallen … in love with Gray. For Gray, the feelings persisted and bloomed more. Also, he found a protectiveness of Erza. And also the feeling of calm when he is with her. He liked it to say the least. They both laughed and smiled throughout the afternoon.

There~ I'm done for now! This chapter quite romantic, huh? Anyway, review neh! It's a rule! XD SEE ya!


End file.
